When Bobby meets Sammy
by deannaG
Summary: This is what happens when Dean and Sam get to Bobby's. If you haven't read 'When Soulless meets Sammy', it will make no sense at all, so go back and read that first.


**A/N 1: **Where do I start? I want to thank EVERYONE who read my story 'When Soulless meets Sammy'. And a big hug to Sam W.'s Wife, Souless666, MajinBakaHentai, and Silver Ruffian for leaving comments. Remember comments equal a slice of chocolate cake. Hmmmm, chocolate cake.

**A/N 2: **OK, now that I have shared the love, let's move on. This story is a slight back step with a continuation of 'WSmS'. My absolute favorite Supernatural episode is 'Mystery Spot'. But I wanted more clingy Sam afterwards. It didn't have to be a complete episode (which would have been nice), but a scene here or there within the remaining (damn Writer's strike) episodes would have been enough. Also, I would have liked more clingy Sam in 'Lazarus Rising' and less secrets Sam. This is my take on clingy Sammy. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **Castiel makes an appearance (sorry). I thought that Sammy and he needed to have a 'meeting', but it is a meeting more in the way of my first story than anything canon. So, minions you have been warned, THIS STORY IS NOT CASTIEL FRIENDLY.

**Thanks: **Once again, a big thank you to SupernaturalWiki.

**Disclaimer: **Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel and the 'bald' guy are the property of Kripke and Co. Freddy is my creation.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**THEN**

After Dean and Sam took care of Robert, Dean called up Bobby. He told Bobby, that he had a location of a vampire's nest and could use some help taking it out. Bobby told him, that he would make some calls and get back to him within the hour. True to his word, Bobby called Dean back in forty minutes with the names of several hunters more than happy to help the Winchester brothers to end a vampire threat. Bobby also told Dean, that he would also come and help them. Dean instructed Sam to act like 'Sam' and not like himself. Sam told Dean that he hadn't seen Bobby, since they buried Dean. Dean, after much thought, told Sam that it was for the best, for now, that Bobby not know that there were two Sams. Reluctantly, Sam agreed. They met up with Bobby and the other hunters, took out the vampire's nest and Sam acted aloof towards the whole ordeal. But on the way back to the Nite Owl motel, he needed Dean to pull over the Impala, just to sit on the side of the road for a while. Dean came out to sit near him, and Sam moved closer to Dean, so that their shoulders touched. After twenty minutes, Sam said that he was good and they continued to the motel, where there was a surprise guest waiting for them...

**NOW**

After breakfast, Dean tells Sam, that he is driving. Sam protests, but inside he smiles to himself, he WANTS to be in the passenger seat. A mile or so, from Bobby's, Sam asks his brother, "Do I still need to pretend?" At first Dean has no idea what Sam is talking about, but then he realizes and answers, "No, we can now tell Bobby". Sam smiles and says, "Good".

They pull up to Bobby's and get out. Bobby comes out to greet them and gets bear hugged by Sam. Dean walks past them and goes inside. He comes back out with three beers and tells Sam, "Let Bobby go, he needs to breathe". Sam lets Bobby go and takes a beer from Dean. Bobby takes one as well and gives Sam a look, "Boy, what was that all about?" Sam looks at Dean, who shrugs, and says, "I haven't seen you for awhile". Bobby says, "Sam, did you hit your head, I saw you just a couple of days ago, vampire nest ring a bell?" Sam answers," Yeah, I remember, but I was pretending to be the other me". Bobby chokes a little on his beer and coughs out, "The other you, Dean, what is your idjit of a brother talking about?" With a sigh, Dean says, "Bobby, it's a long story, and we are going to need something stronger than beer. Let's go inside."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Five hours and one bottle of whiskey later, Bobby can only sit there and look at Sam with amazement. Dean gets up and says that he is going outside to stretch his legs. Sam watches him go and itches to follow but he knows that Bobby still has more questions. Bobby does, "Are you saying that your mother, somehow got the power to bring you into the future, knowing that 'you' came out of Hell wrong?" Sam can only shrug his shoulders while saying, "I don't know, Bobby, but she popped up when I was at my lowest and she got me to Dean just when he needed me the most. That other me, just stood there and watched that vampire manhandle Dean and didn't do a damn thing!" Sam looks towards the door, "Dean's been out there for a while, hasn't he?" Bobby gets up and starts clearing the table, "I guess". Sam gets up, "Maybe I should see if he is ok?" Bobby looks over at him, "Sam, Dean is fine, he is probably giving the Impala a look over". Sam nods, "Maybe he needs some help?" Bobby laughs, "We both know that Dean doesn't need any help taking care of his car". Sam eyes the door, "Right". Bobby hears something in Sam's tone and looks more closely at him, "Are YOU ok?" Sam lowers his eyes and says nothing. Bobby says gently, "Maybe you should go check on your brother". Sam gives Bobby a grateful smile and runs outside.

He sees the Impala, but no Dean. Telling himself not to panic, Sam circles around the Impala and finds Dean sitting on the ground in front of her. Sam sits next to his brother, their shoulders touching. Dean glances at Sam," You and Bobby caught up?" Sam nods. Dean says, "I figure we stay here a couple of days, then find something to hunt. How does that sound to you?" Sam nods. Dean looks at Sam, "Something the matter?" Sam shakes his head. Dean asks, "So why so quiet?" Sam says softly, "I'm just enjoying the sound of your voice". Dean looks at him and smiles, "Would you like me to sing?" Sam smiles back and answers, "Whatever makes you happy". Dean laughs and says,"Right now, being with you, little brother, makes me happy". He leans back against the Impala and they sit in companionable silence.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Later on, after dinner, the three of them sit down to a friendly game of poker. Bobby soon realizes that he is being tag teamed by Sam and Dean and glaring at both of them, tells them that he has some research to do for Rufus. He leaves the table, and as he hears their protests of innocence, he smiles. He thinks to himself that he has not seen Dean so happy since before Sam's 'death', Hell, if he is going to be honest with himself, Bobby hasn't seen Dean happy since before his own death. Bobby decides that it would be a good idea to see if 'Sam's' body has been found. He goes into the library to make some phone calls.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean continue playing and talking. They talk about the past and the future. They enjoy each other's company in a way that they haven't since they were kids. They smile and laugh and pretty soon they give up playing and just talk.

Later on, Bobby comes into the kitchen and tells them, that he had a friend, Freddy, take a trip to the motel. Freddy told Bobby, that the body was still there and that as a favor to Bobby, he would 'dispose' of it. As Bobby is telling Sam and Dean this, his phone rings. It is Freddy, to let Bobby know that a salt and burn has taken care of Bobby's 'problem'. He also lets Bobby know that a 'bald' fed was looking around the motel, asking questions. Bobby thanks him for the 'salt and burn' and also for the heads up about the 'fed'. They say 'goodbye' and hang up. Dean wonders if Samuel knows where Bobby lives. Bobby sniffs and says, "If that son of a bitch shows his shiny head around here, I will shoot it off". Dean says, "Ok, maybe we should turn in and deal with Samuel in the morning?" Sam and Bobby agree. Sam and Dean say 'good night' to Bobby and they go upstairs to bed.

Once again, Dean has to go to the bathroom early in the morning, this time he puts the light on. He returns to the bedroom and sees Sam still in bed, but looking at him. Dean smiles and says, "What, no hug?" Sam snorts out, "Jerk" and turns around. As Dean gets back into his bed, he hears a whispered, "Thank you". Dean whispers back, "You're welcome, bitch". They go back to sleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Over breakfast that morning, the brothers and Bobby decide what to do with the Campbell 'problem'. They come to the decision to wait until Samuel contacts Dean, since 'Sam' was given orders that were never completed. Dean tells Bobby and Sam, that the Impala needs a tune-up and goes towards the door.

Castiel appears behind him, facing Sam. At Sam's gasp of surprise, Dean turns around and looks down at Castiel with a glare, "What are you doing here?" Castiel answers, "All of a sudden, I can find Sam, why is that?" Then as he looks closely at Sam, "This is a different Sam." Dean grabs his arm and pulls him away from Sam, "What do you want?" Castiel answers, "I am curious, why is Sam different?" Dean tells him, "We finally had something good go our way, now re-cloak Sam and go back to your Heavenly business". Castiel looks at Dean, waiting for more, Dean just glares at him, Castiel touches Sam and turns to leave. Sam says, "Wait, I want to thank you". Dean rolls his eyes, "I'll be with my baby", and goes outside. Bobby walks towards the sink to do the dishes.

Castiel looks at Sam and asks, "Thank me for what?" Sam smiles, "For getting Dean out of Hell". Castiel cocks his head to the side and says, "That was two years ago, and it is true, you never really 'thanked' me. So, I believe, I should say 'you're welcome'." Sam nods and steps closer to the angel. Looking down, Sam coldly says, "I also want to say, that if you EVER hurt my brother again, I will find a way to hurt you. You may be an angel, but I am sure that there is some spell, some potion, some SOMETHING, that will cause you pain and I will find it. Do I make myself clear?" Castiel takes a step back and says, "I do not know what you are talking about?" Sam glares at the shorter man and tells him, "A while ago, you beat Dean and at the time, for SOME reason, I let it go, but now, I am letting you know, it better not happen again, UNDERSTAND?" Castiel wordlessly nods and leaves. Sam looks up and sees Bobby staring at him, "What?" Bobby shakes his head, "Nothing", and goes back to his dishes. Sam snorts and realizes that Dean had been out of his sight for too long, he goes outside to find Dean.

Sam goes outside, and once again sees the Impala and no Dean. As he goes around to her front, he is ready to yell at his brother, but there is no Dean there. Knowing that he has been with Dean for the last five days, knowing that he had his head on Dean's chest and heard his heart beating, knowing that he held his brother in his arms and dressed his gunshot wound, Sam still feels panic threaten to make him burst into tears. Taking a deep breath, he yells out his brother's name, and gets no response. Walking away from the Impala, he continues yelling for Dean.

Finally, he hears an annoyed, "What, bitch?" He turns towards the garage and sees Dean walking out with a toolbox. Dean sees the wild look in his brother's eyes and drops the toolbox to the ground, just before his 'baby' brother grabs him in a tight bear hug. Dean allows the bone-crunching embrace, remembering what was missing in his 'reunion' with 'Sam' months ago, the joy of being together again. Dean remembers how tight he held Sam, after making the deal to bring Sam back to life and he remembers how tight they held each other when Dean got out of Hell. But, a whispered, "I missed you so much", in his ear, makes Dean gently pull away from Sam. Looking up at Sam, Dean says gently, "Dude, you haven't let me out of your sight in the past five days. Hell, I should be saying the same to you." Sam gives him a sad smile, wipes his eyes and softly says, "Stop disappearing on me". Dean smiles back at him, and says, "You are a needy bitch, but my baby needs some attention as well. I'm sure Bobby has something new that you can read while I fix my car." Sam nods, "Ok, but you better be here when I get back." Dean, with a "and if I'm not" ready to come out of his mouth, sees the wild look still in his brother's eyes, instead gives Sam a smile and a "Bitch". Sam smiles back with a "Jerk" and goes inside the house.

Sam finds Bobby in the library. Looking around at the stacks of books, he asks, "Hey, Bobby, do you have anything on hurting angels?" Bobby looks up from his reading and tells Sam, "Sam, let it go." Sam shakes his head, "I just want something just in case, Castiel puts his hands on my brother again." Bobby sighs, and points towards a pile to Sam's left, "Over there are the angel books, you might find something useful". Sam nods with a "Thanks". He looks over the books and whispers, "Does Dean still love me?" Bobby sighs, "Of course, Dean loves you, you idjit". Sam looks up at Bobby, "But all the things I did to him, the demon blood, Ruby, he says I almost choked him to death, Bobby how can he still love me?" Bobby shakes his head, "You idjit, Dean forgives you, 'cause you're his brother, and no matter what, that will always be true. Hell, last night was the happiest I have seen Dean since before he made that fool deal. YOU make Dean happy, and you don't even realize it. Are you happy Sam?" Sam smiles and says, "Yeah". Bobby rolls his eyes and says, "Then what is the problem?" Sam shrugs. Bobby says, "Couple of idjits, go outside with your brother, I have stuff to do." Sam smiles and having found a book, he goes back outside.

Dean is working on the Impala, without taking his head out of her hood, he asks, "What took you so long?" Sam smiles, "I was talking with Bobby". Dean asks, "Did you find something to read?" Sam says "Yes". Dean answers "Good". Dean returns his complete attention to his baby and Sam starts reading his book. Halfway through the book, Sam smiles and makes a mental note to ask Bobby if he knows where Sam can find some 'holy oil'.

**THE END **

**A/N 3: **Like I warned, not Castiel friendly. LOL

**A/N 4: **This seemed like a good place to end this little story. Like 'WSmS', it ends with Sam and Dean as one happy unit. I don't know if I have anything else to say regarding this world. Season Six was just a mishmash of crap. Aside from the Soulless bull, Gramps and his misfit crew, Castiel and his lies, there was also the Crowley/Castiel stuff, Raphael, Eve, Rufus' death, the stupid Fairy episode, crap I'm getting a headache.

**A/N 5: **Supernatural returns in exactly one week and six hours (at least from where I am now in NYC typing this up) and my hellatus may not be over. It seems that Cablevision and WPIX are having a pissing contest over money (what else is new) and I haven't had WPIX (CW) since mid-August. I do not want to buy an antenna or a digital converter box just to be able to watch **Supernatural** and **Vampire Diaries**. The new Green **Arrow** show looks interesting, but if I don't get to see it, my life will still carry on. I am also old enough to have been a fan of the **Beauty and the Beast** show with Linda Hamilton and Ron Perlman, I am not really interested in the new one with that annoying Kristin whatever her face is. Damn, did I hate her on **Smallville**. There were two characters on that show that I wanted dead in the worst way. One was Jason Teague, and he was killed by Dean Winchester (woohoo) and the other one was Lana Lang. Everytime she 'died', I did the victory dance, but damn it, she came back to life. Then when Clark became allergic to her or something, I was happy, but still waited for a 'cure' that I knew was going to appear, but didn't, so she was finally gone. \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ (that's my victory dance) Plus the fact, that they gave the 'beast' a scar on his face and called it a day. What's the matter, pretty boy didn't want to spend three or four hours in the make-up chair, a la Ron Perlman? Holy crap, did I get off topic or what. Anyway, that is my real life drama, I will probably have to figure out where online I will be able to catch **Supernatural** and **Vampire Diaries**.

That is it for now, thanks for reading, this is DeannaG saying "good bye for now".


End file.
